Too Long
by Maverick1997
Summary: It's been too long since they have last seen eachother. Scott can't wait until John is back on earth. Slash, incest.


Hey Everyone,

So here is my first fic for this fandom. I've watched Thunderbirds since I was much younger and have immensely enjoyed this series. My favourite character has always been Scott. I hope you all enjoy this fic and review please. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes they are entirely my own and can be blamed on writing this fic on an ipod and late at night.

Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, MxM, incest-Don't like don't read.

* * *

Thunderbirds oneshot

The drone of the engine could scarcely be heard from within the cockpit of Thunderbird One. Scott's eyes were trained on the sky around him, looking out for other aircraft that could be in the airspace. The powerful engines propelled the aircraft at alarming speeds, eating up the kilometres in no time at all.

Scott's mind wandered as he flew the aircraft with ease. The mission had been stressful and he was looking forward to some down time at home. Even now he hadn't fully relaxed and he knew he wouldn't until he met up with Gordon, the one who had been in the most danger.

Virgil's thunderbird was somewhere behind him, occasionally radioing back to base to report his position. Alan was probably just swapping over with John up in the space station. The astronaut brother of them all would be back on terra firma by nightfall later on.

Following the set flight pattern designed to confuse any pursuing aircraft added extra time to the flight time but in the end it would be worth it. It didn't matter how much Scott loathed to remain top sides he had to complete the flight pattern. Thunderbird two would repeat a similar one off in a different direction and then both craft would approach the island to land.

Thunderbird two was nowhere in sight when Scott came in for his landing, controlling his thunderbird with ease. Long years of practice stood him in good stead now. The pool closed over the nose of his craft and it was transferred down to the repair bay before he disembarked. Performing the after flight checks were done thoroughly, as usual. They may have been sped up slightly when the engines of thunderbird two rant out across the island but it didn't affect the thoroughness of the checks.

Taking the stairs out of the repair bay two at a time Scott waited impatiently for his brothers to return to the living area of the house. Tin Tin was nowhere to be seen and the same could be said for Brains. Jeff, his dad sat comfortably in the chair behind his desk. Sunlight poured through the glass windows offering plenty of illumination.

Scott didn't bother to sit down, instead pacing back and forth as he waited for Virgil and Gordon. Jeff gave him an exasperated look but went back to the paperwork he needed to fill in post mission. Each of the International Rescue personnel filled in reports after a mission that they participated in.

Usually the reports would be filled in together, sometimes while they were all out by the pool and other times they would all conglomerate in a bedroom late at night. Usually it resulted in them breaking off into smaller groups and heading to their respective bedrooms. It wasn't unusual to find that one or another Tracy Boy was sleeping in with his brother.

At first it had been a bit of a shock for Jeff to walk into a room and find that all of his sons were there. It had started when Gordon was only five. None of them had grown out of the need to have their brothers around when sleeping however the nature of these encounters had turned from innocent to explicit as they had grown older.

Virgil and Gordon entered the room, no concern on their faces whatsoever. Gordon walked over to Scott with quick, sure strides, already knowing why his older brother was keyed up. Arms outstretched the two embraced, Scott calming down now that he knew his younger brother was fine.

The hug didn't last long and soon the two were pulling away from each other. If Jeff noticed the exchange he didn't think anything of it, after all he had already figured out that the brothers were abnormally close but not quite how close they actually were.

Scott locked eyes with Virgil, already aware that his brother was fine. Virgil's eyes glinted mischievously as he mouthed the word "John". Scott just gave him a brief glare in return, taking the ribbing in good nature. It was no secret between the brothers that John and Scott were the closest of the group.

Jeff looked up from his desk just after the exchange between Scott and Virgil. "Boys, it's time for your debrief. I'll debrief John when he gets back from the space station as he is currently in flight."

The three Tracy boys took a seat around Jeff, settling in for the debrief. They knew from experience it wouldn't take long and it would help them improve for the next mission. They also knew that it would help them "close the case" in their minds. Jeff went through everything that went well, things that could improve and what the most difficult part of the mission was. It was such a standard procedure by now that they already had their answers lined up. The flights back always gave them time to think over their answers and experiences.

Upon finishing the conversation it was time for dinner. The small group headed into the dining room to meet up with Grandma, Brains and Tin-Tin. Dinner was a jovial affair, the room boisterous and atmosphere uplifting despite missing two members of the family. Kyrano came and went, hovering around in the background while making sure to eat his own dinner.

Scott, Virgil and Gordon cleaned up from dinner, a team effort made it seem like no time at all. Scott's mind was already on the return of Thunderbird Three and the reports they would all have to write up that night. John, while in the space station, would write up his reports alone and occasionally contacted the base to do them via satellite video.

The time apart annoyed and frustrated all of the brothers but it affected John and Scott the most. Over the course of John's stays in the space station Scott would find himself thinking about his blond brother much more often. It became a novelty to see John over the video feed and he was always just waiting for his brother to call in each night.

Just as Scott was hopping out of the shower Thunderbird Three's engines could be heard approaching. Hurriedly throwing on some clothes the eldest son met up with his two brothers before they jogged down the hall to see John.

The blond brother emerged from the Thunderbird Three storage bay at a quick pace. His eyes were gleaming, obviously happy to be home. Terra firma didn't hold that much for the astronaut, it only housed his brothers. The space-going Tracy would easily spend all of his time in space without a qualm if not for his close bond with his siblings. They were the reason he was constantly wishing to come down for the space station.

Catching sight of his brothers John headed straight for them. Scott was the first one to launch himself at his brother but Virgil and Gordon soon followed suit. Arms held tight, a mish-mash of bodies clinging together, offering comfort that hadn't been felt in over three months. Scott craved to just take John away from here, into one of the bedrooms and hold him tight. However, there were briefs to be done and reports to write.

Reluctantly the brothers disentangled themselves as John headed over to their father for a debrief. The rest of the brothers headed back to Virgil's room, the largest off all the bedrooms. Some might think it unfair that the oldest sibling didn't get the largest room or that they didn't all have the same size bedrooms. Scott, and most of the brothers, didn't mind the discrepancies in bedroom sizes. Each liked their rooms for different reasons. Virgil had the room he did because of the fact he could fit his paint supplies and easel in it. Scott on the other hand had a large window placed in the roof of his bedroom, allowing him to look into the sky. Each room had its own nuances which the brother's exploited to their full capacity.

Settling down on the floor and beds in Virgil's room the brothers all retrieved a stash of pens, pencils and white out ready for the report writing. The actual report papers were passed around as they all settled down to wait. A mere five minutes later John joined them in the room, taking a place next to Scott on the floor.

"It's so good to see you guys again. Three months topsides is too long, I'm always desperate to see you guys by the time I get back!" John said, groaning slightly as he laid down on the floor.

"You sound like an old man John! The bed up there not comfortable enough for you?" Gordon teased, grin plastered on his face.

John just sent him a glare but it was easy to tell the middle brother wasn't all that angry at him.

"At least you weren't down here for when Alan got in trouble again. You can't be blamed for anything if you aren't down on terra firma," Virgil complained, referring to Alan's latest escapade.

"Alan isn't all that bad. If you kept a better eye on him you wouldn't have so many issues," John rebutted, having spent more time with Alan than his other brothers.

"Hey! This time there was nothing we could have done. It's not our fault he doesn't like listening to the clear rules around here," Virgil said indignantly.

"Whatever Virgil, just keep a closer eye on him next time and you won't end up in trouble," John said.

"What about these reports guys, they aren't going to write themselves," Scott put in, already twirling his pen between his fingers. Reports weren't a new thing to him, especially not after his years as a fighter pilot.

"Always the voice of wisdom Scott. You really should chill more you know," Gordon said, the sneaky smile stretched across his lips a sure indicator of what he was referring to.

"Sorry Gordo, but I don't think you'd appreciate me crashing your alone time with Virgil," Scott replied, pretending to be caught up in the report.

Laughter filled the room as the boys got down to working on their reports. They continued bantering, keeping their minds on two things at once.

The sun had well and truly set by the time their reports were finished and sitting on their dad's desk. Nothing else was said as the two pairs of boys split up. Virgil and Gordon to return to the recently vacated room and John and Scott to venture to Scott's room.

Scott's room was farthest from the command centre of the house. It was really a bad bit of choosing on his behalf but it did mean he got some good exercise if a call came in. It also meant he had the most privacy from their father out of all the brothers.

John and Scott refrained from touching one another as they headed towards Scott's room. Openly showing their close bond wouldn't be the best of ideas, not the way their dad was a traditionalist. Although it wasn't uncommon now to have same sex couples or even incestuous couples Jeff Tracy stayed steadfastly opposed to them.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Scott pulled John into his arms, holding the slightly smaller body of his brother close to his chest. Laying his head on top of his brother's he breathed in John's scent. John tucked his head in close to Scott's chest, revelling in the feeling of warm arms surrounding him.

"God, It's been too long John," Scott whispered, voice soft.

"I know, the days seem to stretch on forever. It wouldn't be so bad if you were up there with me but being separated is just horrible," John replied, voice equally as soft but the conviction there could be heard.

A soft groan came from Scott as John pressed closer to him. Chapped lips could be felt pressing against his collar bone, working their way up his neck. Scott tilted his head back, leaving more of his neck exposed.

Not one to be idle the older brother's hands slipped beneath his brother's shirt, tracing the muscles he found there. Fingers traced pattern's on John's chest, ghosting across his nipples. John shivered at the sensation, momentarily stopping his ministration's on Scott's neck.

Scott, seizing the opportunity, grabbed John and swung them around. Now, John's back pressed up against the door, Scott's body trapping him there. The blond brother, stunned, couldn't suppress a moan as his brother continued running his hands across his chest, coupling the sensation with placing kisses just behind his ear.

Teeth latched on and nibbled his earlobe. The sensations sent flutters through John's stomach, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Eyes, once so piercing were now slightly clouded with pleasure.

Two sets of blue eyes locked, held. Lips came together slowly, locking together smoothly. Both brothers committed to the kiss, arms wrapping around one another. The kiss heated up, both their bodies thrumming with energy and heat. Blood rushed downwards, pooling in both their groins.

Erections pressed together as the two moved closer. They broke apart for only seconds to catch their breath before coming back to each other. Scott's tongue pressed questioningly against John's lips and almost immediately the two were fighting for dominance. The two were fairly evenly matched but this time Scott won out, not that it made much of a difference.

They explored each other's mouths, much like they had the first time. It was the same every time John came back from the space station, they explored each other's bodies as if they were discovering them for the first time. John's hands held tight to Scott's shoulders, assisting them in staying as close as possible to one another.

John then swiftly undid the button's on Scott's shirt, removing it from his shoulders with ease. Scott then did the same for his brother, hands sure and steady, not wavering like they had the first time. Pants were pulled down just as quickly, the two boys eager to be rid of the constricting clothes.

Butt-naked they pressed against each other. Twin groans filled the air as flesh met flesh. Erections pressed against each other created welcome friction as their mouths joined together again. John pushed Scott backwards, towards the bed and away from the door.

Scott walked backwards, dragging John along with him. Their mouths never left one another's, bodies remaining pressed together, no space between them. Scott once again managed to turn them so that John was beneath him. A gentle push and John fell onto the bed, Scott hovering above him.

Blood rushed through their bodies and every touch ignited a fire in their veins. Johns hands wandered across Scott's chest, then glided down his back. Scott groaned as he let his weight press down on his brother. Nipping his brother's neck playfully the older Tracy groaned and looked into John's eyes.

"Please Scott...too long," John pleaded, moving his legs apart.

For one who had never seen this before they would be stunned at the way John was acting. It was a secret between the older brother's that John was actually the most needy and impressionable of the group. Most might think it was Alan, with his youth and outrageous ideas. Instead it was the second oldest of them, one of the role models of the group.

Scott drank in the sight before him, letting his eyes run over the handsome body of his brother. No matter what anyone said, this certainly couldn't be wrong. Not when it felt so right.

"Shh, John..." Scott whispered before sucking a finger into his mouth. Wetting it just enough he traced his fingers up John's hard length. Gripping his brother's two legs he lifted them up over his hips, giving him access to John's entrance. Loosely taking hold of his brother's length Scott pumped it slowly as he positioned his now wet fingers at the blonde's entrance.

Slowly, oh so slowly he pushed the first finger in. The body before him stiffened slightly but upon an enquiring glance he received a nod. Pumping his finger in and out slowly but at an increasing pace the older brother soon added another. He scissored carefully, not wanting to cause his brother any pain.

John could feel Scott's fingers inside him. It wasn't he fingers he wanted, it was Scott's length, buried deep inside that he really wanted. Blindly reaching a hand out it connected with the bedside set of drawers. The top drawer was already open and it didn't take much concentration to retrieve a condom. The hard part would be remembering to get it on Scott.

Scott added a third finger, knowing that John would find it much more pleasurable if he was stretched properly. A shadow of pain crossed across his brothers face so Scott stilled his fingers, increasing the pace on John's head. Slowly starting to move again Scott was interrupted by John.

"Scott, just put the damned condom on. I don't care about the prep, I need you...now," John demanded, a little bit breathless. He wanted to feel his brother filling him, the connection that it brought them. Three months was entirely too long of a time.

Scott released John's head to tear open the condom packet and roll it on his length. Positioning himself at his brother's entrance he joined their lips together as he slowly pushed forwards. John, much too impatient for his attentive brother's pace forced himself down onto Scott's length sharply.

The blond Tracy grunted, the slight pain was worth it, he could feel the connection with Scott, the closeness. Tilting his head back he shuddered as Scott started to set a slow pace.

Scott could feel John clenching around him, whether his brother knew it or not. The tight heat surrounding his length sending shivers through his body. He set a slow pace, pulling out slowly before rolling his hips in sharply. Knowing how to give his brother as much pleasure as possible, Scott aimed directly for his prostate.

John groaned as Scott hit his prostate, the feeling that rolled through him like a steam train rendering him speechless. He could feel the heat building up in his groin. His cock pressed up against Scott's stomach. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat.

The pace was sped up slightly until John gave a frustrated growl, determined to speed up the pace even more. Scott, understanding the sentiment started thrusting hard and fast into his brother's body. Grunts and moans filled the room as they worked towards their climax.

Scott started to jerk John's length which was pressed between them. Kissing, nibbling and sucking at each other's lips the feeling of completion was coming ever closer.

"Scott...uh... I'm going to cum," John breathed, just before he came with a yell.

Scott followed directly after, the clench of muscles around his cock spurring him into orgasm.

They both collapsed, breathing heavily. Scott's head rested on John's chest until he slowly removed himself from his brother's tight heat.

The elder brother wrapped his arms around John, pulling them close. The astronaut snuggled close to Scott, head nestled beneath his shoulder. The two pressed close to one another, blankets forgotten as the both started to fall asleep.

"Scott..." John whispered.

"Mm."

"I love you."

"I love you too bro."

* * *

Read it? Review please!


End file.
